Changes 2: Aleena and the Earl
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: When Allen is captured by the Noah Tyki performs a DNA experiment. The result is Aleena, Allen's daughter. Havlaska says she is both the catalyst and the cure. What does that mean? And how are the Millenium Earl and Aleena connected?
1. Chapter 1

Once again I own nothing of the anime and/or manga of D.Gray Man. Please review and give some feedback.

"Komoi, he's our brother. Have you heard nothing?" Lenalee was pacing around her brothers office. Their brother Allen had gone on a mission three weeks ago. It was a minor mission, one that was supposed to take at most a week. But he still hadn't come back. "The finders have nothing as well?" Komoi nodded. Lenalee continued to pace. She was so worried about her brother. Yeah he was older now. But what if the Noah had captured him? Road Kamelot had an unhealthy interest in her adopted brother. Half the time she wanted to love him and the other half of the time she was trying to kill him.

In her mind Lenalee went back to the time when Allen had first become an exorcist. At only nine years old he had started missions. During his first few missions someone was always with him. That was when he needed to be rescued the most. But by the time he was eleven he was strong enough and had enough confidence to go on missions by himself. He had grown up. Even Kanda had to admit that. It didn't mean Kanda did though.

"He's seventeen. He's also one of our best exorcists." Komoi said this outloud to Lenalee. But on the inside he too was worried. It wasn't like Allen to run off or be late. And even though he had both exorcists and finders on the case nothing had come up so far. Which meant powerful enemies held him if even finders could not find anything. "Don't worry. We'll find him. Before you know it Allen will be here safe and sound and you'll have to admit you worried so much for nothing."

Allen had no idea of any of this happening. He had been locked up in Road Kamelot's prison this whole time. Road Kamelot was a Noah. The Noah Clan had been around since the creation of the world. They appeared at the crossroads of history. And not until recently had their unrecorded history been recorded. Recently they had been very active. They were after something, along with the Millenium Earl who they had first appeared with. The Black Order had been trying to find out what.

In fact that was the reason he was here. Only two other people knew of his mission. This time he was acting as a spy. He was to infiltrate his orgization in any way possible and find out certain information. And he had found out what they wanted. But in the process of getting out Road and Tyki had found him. After a huge fight he had lost he woke up in this cell with Road sitting right beside trying to dress him up in a pink and frilly dress.

Road Kamelot had always taken an interest in Allen. Allen could not fathom why. Apparently not even Tyki, the smartest of the Noah, could understand how Road thought. She had always had a "morbid imagination" according to the others. And most of the exorcists had been one of her "dolls" at one point in time. Kanda especially now hated Road since he had been her doll about five years ago. Road had wanted to kill him since he was so boring.

Allen paced back and forth in his cell. He had no idea how much time had passed since Road had overwhelmed him as he returned to the Order. Now he was her "doll". He had to escape somehow. He didn't want to worry his siblings. Lenalee especially would worry.

Allen had been adopted by Komoi and Lenalee Lee as their brother when he was eight. Now he was seventeen. So nine had passed since then. Nine years since Allen Walker had become Allen Walker Lee. They had come to his rescue a few times. Especially when he first began missions. Since then he often had to go rescue them. Though mostly he had to go save Komoi from Lenalee because his Komurin robots kept targeting Allen every time they malfuctioned which happened every time. They had come to his rescue then. Now the only question was whether they would this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the order, Lavi and Krory carried a finder to Komoi's office. Lenalee ran ahead of them and opened the door for them. Komoi looked up as they entered. "What is the meaning of this? He's wounded. Bring him to Bookman. The finder shook his head.

"No, Supervisor Komoi. I have information on Allen." Komoi looked up again from his huge stack of paperwork. "He was attacked by a group of Noah Clansmen and was overwhelmed. He's now Road Kamelot's prisoner and as far as we know he is still alive. I've marked the location of his prison on the map." The finder pulled a map from his jacket with shaking hands and handed it to Komoi. He cleared off a space on his desk and looked over the map.

"Now get him to Bookman. Come back at nine o'clock this evening. Summon the other exorcists as well. We have a rescue mission to plan."

It was evening, at nine o'clock, when all the exorcists were gathered in Supervisors Komoi's office. Lavi, Krory, Kanda, Lenalee, Bookman, and Miranda sat around Komoi's desk. Miranda was the newest exorcist, only joining a year ago. But Allen, along with Lenalee, had helped her find her purpose. Allen was precious to almost everyone in this room. Precious to everyone except for Kanda of course.

The finder who had brought the map was also present, under the supervision of Bookman, since he was the only one present who knew about the conditions of Allen's prison. His intel was vital to the mission planning.

Komoi spread the map out on his desk. Exorcists HQ was marked along with the probable location of Allen. "You all know the situation. Allen's been kidnapped. We propose to send a small rescue force. Bookman 's a definite. Allen may be hurt. Kanda is also going. Lenalee will be the final member. Lavi, Krory, and Miranda will be on standby here as back-up."

Everyone nodded. They accepted their roles. The finder, Antonio, spoke up. "Allen can't use his anti-akuma weapon. The Noah have developed a kind of stone that prevents an exorcist from using his innocence. It's set in a bracelet that affects only Allen. The only way to remove it is by saying the password or by destroying the stone." Everyone looked at each other because of the finders statement.

"What's our plan for getting in? What should we expect?" Yu Kanda's practical mind came up with those questions. Antonio indicated a section of the map. It was marked in some places with circles or an untidy scrawl.

"That's the Noah's territory. You won't be able to sneak in. They know everything that goes on in it.And only some of the Noah are involved. Not all of them are involved with Road's 'dolls. As far as we know only Road and Tyki are involved."

Komoi concluded the meeting. "You have tonight to prepare. In the morning you'll leave." All the exorcists left. Allen would be home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in his cell, Road tried to get Allen to play with her without success. Allen Walker Lee was annoyed. Due to the sepeon's stone power he couldn't use his innocence which resided in his left arm. As a result it looked faded and old.

"You're boring, Allen. Even Lenalee was more interesting than this." Allen stayed rooted to his spot in the corner. He hadn't moved all afternoon. All methods of persuasion, even food, had failed. In the past nine years he had somewhat mastered his appetite.

"It's not my fault. I can't even feel my left arm thanks to your accursed stone. And besides everything you want me to do is just plain humiliating." During his confinement so far he had barely spoken. Only Road and Tyki were here. But so far he had barely seen Tyki because he was doing some experiments in his lab with Allen's DNA.

"What does that matter? It's just us. No one knows you're here. So you should give up on being rescued already. Allen chose not to answer. It would be a long wait.

Kanda, Bookman, and Lavi were walking on a country road. For three they had been on a train going east. During that phase of the trip Kanda had remained antisocial as usual. Bookman and Lenalee had spent the whole time discussing everything they knew of the Noah and possible strategies to use during combat.

Then they had to take a five day boat trip on the cruise ship Marian. They had not talked much then. Bookman was in his room the whole time as was Kanda. Only Lenalee had explored the ship much. But her heart hadn't been it. It was too clouded, just like her mind, with worry about Allen. For the last day she had stayed in her cabin imagining the torture he was going through.

And then finally was the last stretch. For two days they had walked on the old country road where the biggest enemy was dehydration. They were almost in Noah territory according to the map Bookman had gotten from Antonio. And they hoped they were closer to getting Allen back as well.

During this whole time he had managed to ignore Road's attempt to get him involved which was getting harder by the minute as she began to insult his family. It took all his self control to stay calm. It was a good thing because during one of her play sessions Tyki had burst into the room. "Exorcists are coming this way. They're coming with a purpose." Road had sighed dramatically.

"You're lucky this time. I'll be back when the exorcists are disposed of." Road had followed Tyki out of the room then. Now he reveled in his success. The first part of his plan had been a success. And he had confidence in his comrade's abilities. Now he had to get out of here. As he paced around the room he tripped over some stray clothing Road had tried to get him to wear. She had left the door unlocked.

Cautiously he left the room. He had to find a way out before they returned. Slowly he made his way through the spacious building. It was only two people living here. Why did they need such a big space?

As he walked through the building the last thing he expected to hear was a child crying. It had come from Tyki's lab. Upon investigating he discovered it was a child in the center of the lab. An IV ran into her small hand. The computer log said Tyki had combined Allen's DNA with Roads and was planning further experimentation. Going over he gently pulled the needle out of her arm. At once she stopped crying and looked at him.

"Hello, I'm Allen. Don't worry. I'll protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

Back on the country road Tyki had just escaped. But Road was subdued. Lenalee and Kanda held her still while Bookman injected her with something. "It's a truth serum I created. Now she can't lie about the questions I ask her." She spat on the road. "Now that is a disgusting habit. Now tell me is Allen Walker near here? And if so, where?" Something seemed to fighting her will inside of her.

"Yes he is. There is an underground lab about ten miles from here. He's held in one of the cells I use for my dolls." Bookman nodded.

"Good. You understand it'll go easier on yourself if you tell the truth. Next question is this: How do we enter the underground lab and what is the password to get the bracelet restricting Allen's power off?" Again she had to fight herself and lost.

"There's a trapdoor under a tree. The access code is 55489. To remove the bracelet I just have to say 'Down with the exorcists and up with the Earl'. As long as he is within twenty feet of me it'll come off. And he is. The bracelet's off."

Back at the lab the bracelet suddenly fell off and a little feeling returned. Confused but satisfied he wrapped the child in his coat. "If those logs are true, you're my daughter. Welcome to the world, little one. I'll take care of you." Curiosity filled gold-gray eyes. Also the child had silver hair. She yawned and fell asleep in his arms. "I'll keep you safe. Don't worry." Then he found a deserted room and kept watch over his tiny charge.

Two hours later footsteps caught his attention. He drew the child to his chest protectively. If it was a Noah he was screwed. His innocence was still unusable at the moment. Voices could be heard now as well. He recognized at least one of them.

"Are we sure Allen's here? We've seen no sign of him." It was Lenalees voice! It was then his daughter decided to wake up. She was crying out of hunger. He remembered the IV. That had probably been the source of her food.

"Shh. Shh. I'll find food somewhere." Nothing worked. She continued to cry. Allen had to do something. Otherwise he would fail before he even began to be a father.

"Ohh! That crying is giving me a headache. Can someone please make it stop?" Kanda sounded impatient.

"Baca!!" Allen muttered under his breath. "You were a child once too, remember?" He continued to try and calm her down. But she was simply too fussy. "Shh. Shh. It'll be ok."

"In the lab we found records of Allen's whereabouts. But he's not there. His daughter is also missing. And probably hungry. Follow the crying and we will most likely find Allen." Bookman's voice as well as the footsteps got closer. Then the door opened and they all saw Allen trying to calm the child in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Lenalee ran forward and embraced Allen in a hug. "I was so worried. Are you okay? And what's wrong with your arm? Was it because of that stone?" Allen pulled out of the hug.

"I'm fine. And my arm only needs time to heal. That stupid stone made it like that. We need to get to get to a village. Otherwise she'll starve." He looked down at his daughter who was still crying. "I can't calm her down."

"Speaking of that child, can you shut her up? Or maybe we should just kill her now. Safe us the trouble of a possible enemy." He drew his sword and came forward. Allen sheltered her with his arms.

"You won't touch my child. Remember she's also human." Lenalee stepped in between them sensing a big fight. Bookman also put a hand on Kanda's shoulder. He looked at the baby with a repulsive look.

"She's part Noah. I still say it's better to kill her now and get it over with." Allen's grew dark. Lenalee sensed his dark side coming out.

"If you insult my daughter one more time you'll regret it. I don't care if I can't use my innocence. I'll still kill you before you lay a single finger on her." Bookman took the child from Allen's arms while Lenalee held Allen back. His entire body was shaking.

"Calm down. There's a village right near here that should have baby food or something. And even Kanda is not so insensitive to kill a newborn child." Allen relaxed and shook his head. Then he staggered. Lenalee caught him and brought him to his knees. "You sure you're okay?"

Allen nodded. "Just a little tired. Let's get to the village." Supported by Lenalee he walked with the others until they had left the lab.

An hour later they made it to the village. They booked two rooms. Kanda and Bookman shared one room while Lenalee and Allen had the other. Their room had a cradle in it. Sitting in the chair in the corner, Allen fed his child. "Her name will be Aleena. What do you think?" Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"That's a beautiful name. But both of you should get some rest. I'm going to see about some baby supplies. By the time I get back I want both of you in bed." Allen nodded. Shadows were under his eyes. His skin was also paler than usual because he had not seen daylight for over a month. Pulling the cradle next to the chair he laid Aleena down. Then without intending to he fell asleep.

When Lenalee came back a little while later she found Allen asleep in the chair. Sighing she dragged him into a bed and put the cradle next to it. At least now she knew Allen was safe. Now they would go back to the Order and he would recover properly from his captivity. Ruffling his hair fondly she proceeded to cover him up. His left arm was showing. It still didn't look right.

Bookman came in a little while to later to check up on Allen. Lenalee hovered nearby. "Some rest and he'll be fine. He is still recovering from that stone. He may be more prone to it than others because of how his innocence is. I'll make sure he is given proper time to recover. Little Aleena will need special attention as well because of her age." He retired to his room. Lenalee fell asleep in the chair while watching over the two.

I know this chapter ending sucks. But please continue to review my work so far. I really appreciate the ones I have so far.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shining brightly the next morning woke Allen up. Aleena had helped too. She was now cooing in the cradle. Laughing he scooped her into his arms and smiled. "Morning sunshine. How you feeling?" She responded by pulling his hair. It had gotten long and was in need of a haircut. Lenalee had apparently been standing in the door way and had seen the whole thing. Laughing she picked up her niece. Just like him, Aleena tried to grab her hair.

"We're getting ready to go. I already have the supplies Aleena needs. You ready?" Allen nodded as she pulled a pink blanket from the bag at her side. In a moment she had Aleena properly wrapped. "Bookman says you should't use your innocence for awhile. Which is just as well since Aleena will need a guardian just in case of an akuma attack. Should that happen take Aleena and hide."

"Understood. I will be of little use anyway since I can't even activate it as of yet." He picked up Aleena as she tried to grab his hair again. "Let's go. I need to see my home again." Then they left the inn and stepped into the bright sunlight.

The sunlight nearly blinded him when he stepped outside. Bookman was there standing patiently. He looked Allen over critically as well. Kanda was fingering Mugen, his katana, as he leaned against the inn wall impatiently. "Took you long enough, moyashi. As I thought that brat was holding you up. I still say she should die now." Lenalee held Allen back.

Soon enough they were on their way home. The trip there was pretty quiet. Only one akuma attack in which Allen had taken Aleena somewhere safe. Komoi and Allen had communicated by Golem. He was relieved to know his brother was safe and he was also excited to hear he had a niece. Hevlaska had even sensed her birth and wanted to see her.

Bookman also suspected something unusual about Aleena. Whenever she was away from Allen he began to look and feel sick. But the moment they were back together he began to feel better. He said nothing of this. If it was latent healing powers they were helping fight whatever was happening to Allen. He would look into it more later.

They eventually made it back. All of his friends were glad to see him safe if not a bit tired. Miranda wouldn't let Allen see it but she was crying out of joy. Aleena was passed around and fawned over. Komoi hogged her the most and only yielded her to Allen when he had her. But Hevlaska wanted to see her as well.

So Allen held her the whole way down as they rode to the basement in the elevator. Her whole body was quivering. Allen comforted her as best as he could. Hevlaska appeared as soon as the elevator stopped. "May I hold her? Little Aleena will be safe with me. So don't worry. And very slowly, very hesitantly Allen put Aleena in Hevlaska's big glowing hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What does Hevlaska have in mind with Aleena? And how will Allen react to what he hears? CLIFFHANGER!!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I really appreciate the reviews I've received so far. Due to one of them it gave me some ideas I hadn't thought of yet. So thanks all who have done so. And once again I own nothing of this anime or manga if they have one though I would dearly love to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hevlaska began to speak. "I see many things in store for this child. She is both the catalyst and the cure. In her hands lie the future. And in her power is decided whether it will be a dark or bright future. But steps must be taken for it to happen." She looked at Allen. "Aleena must stay with me for awhile. There are things that must be taught to her that only I can teach. Will you consent"

Allen looked at his daughter with concern. "Is there no other way?" Hevlaska shook her head no. "And will she return soon?" This time Hevlaska nodded. "And she will be safe?" Again she nodded.

"There will be no safer place than with me. Even should the order fall during the time she is with me Aleena will survive." A battle was going on inside Allen. The father said she should stay with him. But the exorcist in him knew that this was for the best. The exorcist won.

"Then I leave my daughter in your hands." His whole body was shaking as Hevlaska pulled Aleena into herself. The elevator started to ascend. As Hevlaska began to vanish she spoke to Allen.

"Don't worry Allen Walker Lee. All will be well."

For that day Allen was very depressed. Everyone knew where his mind was. He slowly withdrew into himself. Something more was wrong though. His arm's condition grew worse and it began to hurt physically even though nothing could be found that would explain it. The latter part of the day he complained of being cold. All of his energy slowly seemed to vanish as he continued on. Then he nearly passed out at the table after he said he wasn't hungry. Komoi and Lenalee helped him to bed. He no longer had the strength to move. The whole time he had a fever.

While the others tried to lower his fever without success Bookman pulled Miranda aside. "You may be able to help Allen where no one else can." Miranda looked shocked but listened patiently while he explained his suspicions of Aleena having healing powers. "We don't know when Aleena will return. I have a feeling his illness will get to a point where he will be near death. When it gets to that point you can stop time in his room until Aleena returns if you can and she can take care of him."

"If I can help I will." To be sure she would be around she volunteered to be with him whenever she could. For three days he tossed and turned as he tried to fight the fever. But nothing would lower it. Finally on the fourth day Miranda came in and activated her innocence. Time stopped in the room. Miranda tended to him patiently. She had gotten much stronger as of late and could sustain her innocence for up to five days if need be.

When Miranda had been using her time-stopping ability for three days Aleena returned. Had it not been for the directors of the Black Order she could have gotten to him sooner. They had tried to take her to a lab for some experiments. Komoi and Lenalee had stepped in saying she was needed and they needed Allen's permission to do what they wanted to do.

During her time with Hevlaska she had changed. Time had passed much quickly in Hevlaska's world. She now looked thirteen years old. No one could guess as to what she could do.

The first thing she did when she reached her father's room was work her healing abilities on her father's body. "It's safe to stop using your power now. Thank you for doing what you did. I should think you've earned your rest."


	8. Chapter 8

For two days Allen slept peacefully. His fever had completely broke. Aleena made sure her father got what he needed by tipping nutritious broth down his throat. When he finally woke up Aleena was asleep at the end of his bed with Timcanpy snoozing on her head. At first he didn't recognize her. But when she opened her eyes and he saw her gray-gold eyes along with her silver hair he knew at once who the girl was though he did not understand how. "Aleena... you've returned. How come you look so much older?" He tried to get up but couldn't.

Aleena smiled. "Time passes differently in Hevlaska's world. Thirteen years have passed since you left me with her. I also must thank you. From the day of my birth I was aware of everything. Including Tyki's plans for me. And how you got me out of there. You saved me from a truly horrible life and took care of me despite your own health problems. Now I'll repay you by taking care of you. You need to rest after all you've been through. Stay here. I'll bring some food. Your stomach can be heard from twenty miles away." Smiling she left the room.

Allen tried to remember what exactly he had been through. Come to think of it when did he get back to the order? He had vague memories of it but not much. At least he was alive. His daughter might be able to explain. Right now the only thing on his mind was food. He felt like he hadn't eaten properly in days.

Aleena came in with a big tray of food. Allen was near starving to death. But thankfully that appeared to be the worst of his problems. Knowing he had a million questions she put the tray on his lap. "You eat. I'll talk. I'll explain everything." Allen could no longer resist. He began to eat as soon as she began to explain.

"During your confinement Road Kamelot put a bracelet that cut you off completely from your innocence. Even though it had been removed it was unstable. It destabilized and the unseen fragments that fell off became embedded in your arm. And due to you being so connected to your innocence it made you deathly ill. You were sick for five days before I returned and it was so bad Miranda had to use her innocence to stop time in this room so you would live. Now two days have passed and you've been sleeping peacefully since I've returned."

Stopping to breath, he asked a question. "How come I'm actually conscious and not delirious then?" She chuckled as a sad smile crossed her face. Allen gave her an inquisitive look.

"I was 'born' with healing powers. They were only strong enough to keep the illness at bay. When you left me with Hevlaska nothing could hold it back and it progressed. Now that I'm older my healing powers are stronger and also enhanced by innocence. That's how you can actually be sensible right now." She stopped suddenly as a thought popped into her head. Tears came down heavily.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." She threw herself onto her father and cried into his shoulder. For a few minutes she remained there. Then she looked him in the eyes.

"Oh father, it's all my fault the Millennium Earl has become what he has become!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finally the truth comes out!! ohhh i can't wait to wait the next chapter. i wonder what you all think. again please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

This should be the last chapter. Then the last and final story which I hope will be short. I really want to start working on the next story I have in mind!!

"What do you mean it's your fault? He's had plans for this world's destruction since creation. You weren't there. So you can't be responsible." Aleena began to cry harder. He hugged her tighter.

"And so was I. Did you ever stop to wonder why he wants to destroy the world? In the beginning of time the Earl was a normal person. He even had a family. His daughter was the center of his world. Then she died. He thought if she couldn't live then neither could the world. That is what Hevlaska meant when she said I was both the cause and the cure. I'm his daughter reincarnated. My destiny is to stop the Earl by showing him he can't destroy the world with me still in it."

Slowly Aleena calmed down. Then she looked at her father. "If you've made up your mind I can't stop you. But remember this. You won't be alone." She didn't answer. Looking down, he saw her curled up asleep next to him. Now that he looked closely and saw dark circles under her eyes. Probably because she had been taking care of him she had barely slept herself. "You can't go on like this you know." Smiling he yawned and fell asleep again.

When he next woke up Aleena was up and moving around. It looked like she was cleaning his room. He didn't have very many things. But in between missions and Komurin attacks he barely had time to clean up his room. The room had not seen proper cleaning in close to five years. Even the windows were being meticulously clean.

Someone knocked on the door and Komoi entered. Lenalee was behind him. "How are you feeling, Allen? You had us worried." Lenalee felt his forehead. "No fever. But you should get up and move around. You haven't moved in awhile. A warm bath and then a good lunch in the cafeteria. But also take it easy for awhile. It matters not how good Aleena's healing is. The body still needs rest after such a huge fever."

"I'm sorry for worrying you. That was not my intention." Lenalee and Komoi shrugged it off.

"You should really clean more often little brother. I've got to go now. I'll tell the cooks to prepare for two big appetites. Aleena inherited your appetite Allen. And since she was so devotedly tending to you we had to remind her to eat. Even she could barely get you to eat as well." Aleena blushed in the corner as Komoi left the room.

Lenalee remained behind to help her niece clean the room. Lenalee warned Allen he was trying to make another Komurin. Allen mentally prepared and also made plans to warn Aleena. Allen bathed and enjoyed a warm soak. When he returned he didn't even recognize his room.

Even though he had been told to take it easy, that wasn't possible. He had just sat down to eat with his family. Lenalee had the same salad and bread sticks she usually had. Komoi had spaghetti and meatballs. Both Allen and Aleena had a variety of things. Their appetites were indeed the same.

It was then the newly made Komurin burst through the door. As usual it malfunctioned and went after Allen and now even Aleena. "Komoi are you sure this thing doesn't have a genetic memory? Every Komurin goes after me and now Aleena!!! If she gets hurt you'll be sorry." Then he remembered he could finally use innocence properly again. Reveling in this fact he finally fulfilled one of his deepest desires. He destroyed a Komurin with his own hands and power.

That night father and daughter sat on the roof talking. Aleena had wanted to talk privately. "Father, I've made it my mission to stop and save the Earl. It's something only I can do." She silently awaited the reply.

"If you feel you must do that then I'll be with you every step of the way. But know this. You aren't alone and you never will be. I hope you'll at least be careful. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you died." Allen hugged his daughter tightly.

"Thank you." That was all she could bring herself to say through her tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the last chapter. Finally one the last part of the trilogy. And for reference I'm never doing one again. This drove me insane the whole time.


End file.
